Undertaker x OC
by kcm199527
Summary: Undertaker finds a young woman wandering around outside looking slightly dazed and confused. What happens when he takes her in and starts hitting on her? One temperamental witch trying to keep one overly perverted mortician at bay. What happens next wasn't planned, but it seems to be working. WARNING WILL AND DOES CONTAIN MUCH SMUTTING!
1. Chapter 1 That Damned Hat

"Let me see it!"

"No~!"

A crash could be heard from inside the small mortuary. If anyone stopped to look inside, they would have seen something they'd thought impossible, vials of different chemicals floating around before being thrown at the dark clothed man who never stopped giggling. He would only just duck out of the way, keeping a tight grip on his hat as he twirled away from her.

"Don't be such a moody little witch, dearie~" he sang.

"Stop calling me that! It's demeaning!" the woman snapped, mentally throwing another jar at the man's head. "Let me just try it on!"

"Not without a little kiss~!" he hummed, ducking down.

"No way!"

"Come on, sweet Miss Iris~ Just one little kiss and I'll let you wear my hat for the rest of the day~"

The woman eyed him. "What's the catch?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing~"

Before the conversation could continue any further, the doors bell rang and a small boy no older than 12 walked in followed by his butler, a tall, slim man with dark red eyes. Iris blinked, quickly grabbing the nearest jars and gently dropping the others onto the closest flat surfaces with a soft clink. The small boy looked from Iris to the tall, silver haired man and back to Iris.

"Who is this, Undertaker?" he demanded.

"Oh just my peppy little helper Iris~" the man, Undertaker giggled. Iris glared up at him, shoving the jars she was holding at him, muttering rudely. The tall man behind the boy gave a small smirk as he watched her. She glanced at the boy then up at his butler, her eyes narrowing before she stalked into the back room. A few minutes later, a small black cat came strutting out from the back room, eyeing the three males in the room, it's eyes settling on Undertaker and his hat, a small meow escaping it. The tall butler glanced down at the cat, his cheeks giving an uncharacteristic blush, but the cat merely glanced at him and hissed as it trotted around, jumping from coffin to table to a high shelf where it perched and watched everything, it's tale twitching in anticipation.

The small boy glanced up at the cat, his one blue eye glaring at it. "What is that creature doing here?" he demanded

Undertaker looked up at the cat and giggled. "Don't you like little kitties, Earl~?"

"No. I'm allergic to them; besides, they're demented creatures," the boy snapped, eyeing the cat who looked back at him with a haughty glare.

"Aww, but this cute little critter would never harm a fly~" Undertaker snickered, reaching up for the cat who only watched the scarred mans hands get closer before making it's move. In one fluid motion, the cat yowled as it jumped between his hands, it's two front paws extended out as it hit the hat off the silver haired man's head. "Hey!" he whined as he turned to watch the cat land gracefully next to the hat, turn to look at him, meow and somehow manage to pick the hat up between it's sharp little teeth and dart into the back room all before Undertaker could even reach for his hat.

"What an interesting cat you have there," the slim butler commented, a smirk playing over his face. "Very...peppy." The child glanced up at his butler, a slight glare plastered on his face.

~~

After the two guests had finished with their business with Undertaker, the always giggling man locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed as he turned to look around. "Oh Iris~ come out, come out where ever you hide~" he sang as he walked around the front room, looking high and low for the cat before walking into the back room where he found the woman perched on top of a coffin, her legs crossed daintily, a smirk on her lips and a stolen hat on her head.

"And that without paying your ridiculous 'price'," she laughed.

But the Undertaker just smirked back, walking slowly towards her. "Oh that's what you think~ You'll pay up soon~" he giggled as he lunged at her. With a squeak, Iris slid out of his reach, jumping up and backing away from him, the mischievous look from the eyes of the cat watching him. Undertaker stood on one side of the coffin while she stood on the other, the stairs and the door to the main room behind him and the prized hat sitting on her hair. "Come now and give me the hat back before I raise the price~" he cackled.

"You're not getting the hat OR your 'payment'!" she said stubbornly as she made a sudden break for the stairs behind him with a burst of speed. But the Undertaker had a trick of his own; as soon as he saw her even start to move, he jumped for her, one of his hands snaking its way around her waist and pulling her back against him while his other hand reached up to her head and snatched his hat back from her before a yelp of surprise had even left her lips.

With one hand still secured firmly around Iris' waist, Undertaker proudly put his hat back on, a smug smirk on his face. "Now i have to come up with a punishment~" he crooned from behind her. He looked around the room, his gaze landing the large coffin laying in the middle of the room, his smirk growing as the thought bloomed in his head. "And I know just what to do with you~" he sang.

Iris looked back at him, her eyes following his to the coffin. "W-what are you thinking?" she asked him slowly, hoping he was only planning to try to lock her in there for the night.

"Hmm~ I wonder if two could fit in there~" he giggled, half walking and half dragging her towards it, using his boot to kick it open. "Oh, there's plenty of room~" he confirmed happily. Iris could feel her eyes widening as she realized what he planned.

"Oh no there's not!" she nearly screeched, struggling in his grip. Her surprise growing when she found difficulty breaking away from him when he only had one hand wrapped around her.

In one easy movement, Undertaker had turned her in his grip and pushed her back against the nearest wall, one hand on her hip while the other rested on the wall next to her head, his smirk never leaving his face. "I'm sure there is~" purred, tilting his head back enough to let his hat fall back, leaning back down towards her, the bangs usually covering his eyes parted enough for Iris to see him fully. She could feel her cheeks grow hotter as she stared up at him. Undertaker chuckled, "Like what you see~?" his voice murmured, a hint of a laugh behind it as he slowly leaned towards her, their lips only centimeters apart before he closed the gap, kissing her gently. Iris felt her body go ridged for a few moments before calmly loosening up against him, her eyes slowly closing. He smirked slightly, pulling away just enough to see her expression. "Care to explore another side of me~?" he teased, his hand resting on her hip slowly rubbing up her side in circles.

She opened her eyes, still slightly dazed from the kiss as she looked up at him. "H-How do I know you're not just being some rude tease?"

Undertaker only laughed quietly, his lips finding her neck easily. "Only one way to find out~" he sang between kisses, taking his hand off the wall and resting it on her other hip.

Iris bit back a small moan as she leaned back against the wall. "I-I don't know. I-I've never been in th-this...situation before."

He blinked, pulling away slightly to look at her. "You're still a virgin~?" he questioned, giggling slightly as she blushed and looked away.

"M-maybe...S-so what if I a-am?" she huffed, squirming in his grip.

He giggled again, nuzzling her and nipping at her ear. "Don't worry~ I can be very gentle; if you want~" he murmured, kissing her jaw. Iris blinked, her eyes glancing at the silver haired man slightly before her hands slowly reached up to grip his coat tightly. He looked at her as she looked up at him.

"I-I'm still n-not sure about this," she said quietly, looking down at her hands clinging to his coat. But Undertaker only chuckled and wrapped one arm around her, leaning down towards her.

"You couldn't be in safer hands~" he hummed, kissing her full on. This time, Iris didn't hesitate, she closed her eyes and kissed back. She pulled on his coat in an attempt to pull him closer which only earned her a small smirk against her lips and an arm wrapping tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to Undertaker. A small gasp left her lips as she felt something hard poking against her lower abdomen; she pulled away from him slightly, looking up him slightly confused, but he only smirked. "Oh, what I have to teach you~" he purred, slowly pulling her back towards the coffin. In one swift move, Undertaker picked her up, laid her in the coffin and knelt over her.

Iris looked up at him, her cheeks burning. She jumped slightly as she felt him slide his slim fingers under her shirt; she squirmed as his long finger nails scratched at her bare skin. A moan threatened to escape her throat when she felt his lips brush against her now bare stomach and slowly work their way up to her chest. "Hmm, such beautiful, clear skin~ Untouched, unmarred~" he chuckled as he lightly nipped at her left breast. Undertaker listened to the moans she made as his hand slowly made it's way up and massaged her right breast. He pulled his mouth away from her left to her right side and gave it the same treatment before kissing his way up her neck to nip at her ear. "Call my name~" he whispered, grinding lightly against her.

"A-ahh, U-Undert-taker," Iris moaned softly, her head tilting back slightly as her body was bombarded with new feelings.

He kissed her neck, a smirk playing over his lips. "Good girl~" He sat up on his knees as he shrugged off his coat and starting to unbutton his shirt, his tight pants seemingly tighter than usual. She watched him take off his shirt, her eyes taking in his pale, scarred , chest, her eyes widening. He bent back over her, sending light kisses across her collarbone. "Care to explore~?" Undertaker asked, a small giggle escaping him as he took her hand in his and pulled it up towards his chest. Iris bit her lip, her face completely drenched in red as her small hand rested flat against his chest. She blinked, surprised how warm he was; her fingers wandered across his chest, lightly touching each scar she could see.

"Th-there's so many," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the scars while her fingers trailed up his torso to his neck as they traced the scar that encircled his whole neck. Iris looked up at his eyes, her fingers working up to the long scar that cut diagonally across his face. Undertaker closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch against his skin. He opened his eyes when he noticed her warm touch leave his face; he was shocked to see small tears forming in her eyes.

"They don't hurt anymore, luv," he murmured, carefully wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead and cheeks. She only nodded slightly as he took her hands and kissed both of her palms. "Let me take your tears and pain away~" he sang softly against her palm before leaning down and kissing her fully. As the kiss deepened, Iris could feel herself loosing control of her body, her tears being replaced with moans as she felt Undertaker slide his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of her mouth while his hands easily slid her skirt and undergarment off. Undertaker pulled away slightly and looked down at her fully exposed body; he chuckled as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Don't be so shy~" he hummed, his right hand next to her head to support him while his left took hers and placed it over his tight pants and hardened member. "That's me being eager to be with you~" he groaned slightly.

Iris gasped slightly, her hand could feel him throb slightly, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "W-will that b-be i-in...?" she began, but couldn't finish.

He only nodded, nuzzling her. "I'll be gentle~" he lulled, letting go of her hand to unbutton his pants and slide them off. He snickered as he heard Iris squeak slightly when she looked at him fully. "Impressed~?"

She looked up at him. "H-how will i-it f-fit?!" she squeaked, her eyes wider than plates.

Undertaker smirked. "We'll manage just fine~ Are you ready~?" he cooed, slowly lowering himself to hover over her.

"W-will it hurt?" she whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

"Hmm, only for a moment, but then it'll pass~" he murmured as he lightly nipped her ear.

"A-alright; I-I'm ready," she said softly. Undertaker nodded as he slowly thrust in, groaning as he did while she cried out, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He held her close as they became adjusted to one another, his hand reaching up to wipe away her tears. After a few moments, he moved slightly in her earning himself a small whimper and a slight moan. Again he thrust slowly, the moan overtaking any whimper left; he continued his slow pace, leaning down to murmur promises of what he could do in her ear. Iris lightly bucked against him as she ran her fingers through his hair, another louder, moan escaping her from her throat as he began to move faster; nearly pulling all the way out before quickly reentering. "O-ohh," she moaned, her head tilting back slightly.

He smirked as he began to throb faster, his thrusts becoming harder and closer together while he leaned up slightly to kiss her exposed throat. "You feel wonderful~" Undertaker smirked, his hands slowly traveling down to rub her hips as he continued his assault on her body; each movement earning another moan. Iris clung to him tightly, her head back against the bottom of the coffin as her whole body arching against him as he thrust harder and faster. He groaned as he thrust deeply, feeling himself near his climax; Iris moaning louder as he did, her nails digging into his back.

"A-ahh, U-Undertaker~!" she moaned biting back a small scream as he pounded her into the bottom of the coffin, nipping any skin he can reach. He lightly licked up her neck and nipped her ear as again he thrust deeply. Iris clawed at his back when she felt herself tightening around him, both of them letting out moans of pure extacy as they climaxed together; Undertaker releasing his seed into her, filling her with warmth. They panted raggedly, Undertaker collapsing over her onto his elbows, a thin layer of sheen covering them both.

"W-well? D-did it meet your expectations?" he panted, nuzzling her playfully.

She nodded slightly, her whole body flushed. "Th-that d-damned hat of yours; th-that's what caused this," she mumbled.

Undertaker snickered; "Oh, I don't know about that...I'm sure this would have happened anyway." He leaned down and nuzzled her chest. "Perhaps next time it'll happen in a bed, then I could fully examine your wonderful body~" he smirked, slowly pulling out of her, a slight groan escaping him while she moaned softly.

"Wh-what makes you think there'd be a 'next time?'" she shuddered.

"You won't be able to help it~ The body wants what it wants, there's no stopping it~" he purred as he laid next to her in the coffin, reaching out and pulling his large coat over both of them. "And perhaps we shall continue this tomorrow, but for now sleep. Good night now~"

"Good night, you perverted mortician."


	2. Chapter 2 Ours

Although Iris had her back to him, she could just sense him creeping up behind her even before she heard him giggle. He slid up behind her, keeping their bodies only separated by an inch of air, another giggle escaping him.

"Oh, what a pretty little helper I have~!" he sang, giggling.

"You already used that once, and it got you enough...and you're not funny calling me _little_, you know," she huffed, trying her best to ignore him until she felt his slim hands lightly touch her hips.

"Oh~but why wouldn't I say it unless it was true~?" he cackled, wrapping his arms around her slowly expanding belly. "And now there's even more of you to love!" Iris glanced over her shoulder at the tall, lean, pale, sliver haired man, a huge, goofy smile never leaving his face as he looked down at her. "My pretty little witch has her own magic brewing inside of her~!" he tittered, lacing his fingers over her stomach. "Who knows what will come from it~?"

She eyed him before pulling his hands apart. "A baby. Now, don't you have some corpses to tend to?" Iris asked, turning back to sorting the bottles of chemicals used in his work. But his hands didn't leave her alone. Instead, they chose to lightly stroke her sides, making her bite back a moan.

"But you're much more fun to tend to~" he sang softly into her ear. "They don't react like you do~" he hummed, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down at her front, taking in in her growing stomach and chest. He giggled as one of his hands quickly flew up to grope her chest, but his hand was easily slapped away.

"Don't even think about it," Iris said, not even looking up at him. "Try it and i'll turn you into a little mouse."

"Ooh~ a wee little mouse, ehh? Then I could scurry around here and follow you~!"

"You already do that."

Undertaker giggled. "But I could scurry around under your skirt~" he sang, his hand sliding down her side and groping her backside. She shrieked, jumping slightly before squirming in his grip.

"P-Pervert!" she squeaked, trying to pull away from him, but he simply laced his fingers tightly over her stomach.

"Will you turn me into a little mouse~? It would be fun~" he snickered, keeping his hands laced together as he rubbed the front of her stomach.

Iris moaned softly. "I-if you think you're going to get something special, you're wrong," she muttered, her cheeks burning.

"But I already got something special," he murmured, his voice dropping the giggly persona he wore only for a moment causing Iris to shiver. Working with the Undertaker for as long as she had, she'd became good at reading him, except for those few moments where he would completely change; he'd become more serious, his voice would loose that constant giggle, and she could slightly see his eyes looking out from behind his long bangs. It was something she'd only seen once before; when she'd tried to run away after telling him she was carrying his child five months ago.

Iris turned her head slightly to look up at him again. He leaned his head around slightly, his bangs brushing out of his face just enough to make her heart skip a beat. Undertaker snickered, nuzzling her while his hands roamed all over her stomach, causing her to moan softly. "Y-you don't want to fall behind, do you?" she asked him, turning in his grip to look at him fully, taking in everything, from the boots to the foolish hat he almost always wore.

He snickered. "Oh~ I won't fall behind; I'm a fast worker~" She knew he had a hidden innuendo hidden in that and tried to ignore it. Undertaker watched her from under his bangs, his eyes always coming to rest back on her stomach. He studied her curiously; he knew what he thought of all of it, but all through this she had kept her emotions well hidden from him. He sighed, nuzzling her again, resting his hands on both sides of her stomach. "Relax~ You look even more bewitching now," he murmured, the persona dropping again.

Iris blinked, looking at him closely, trying to figure him out. "How is it you can simply change how you act so fast?" she asked him. "You go from that laughing fool to this," she shook her head, "I don't even know what this is."

Undertaker chuckled. "This is a different type of fool," he said quietly, leaning down and kissing her fully. She blinked slowly kissing back, resting her hands loosely on his arms. He lightly ran his down the sides of her stomach, nipping her lip as he did. A soft moan slipped from her lips until he pulled away, a small smirk on his lips. "Now, now, it's late~ Such a pretty witch with such a pretty condition should be resting~" he snickered.

Iris huffed, her cheeks still bright red. "Y-you're the one that started all of this foolishness; don't make it sound like I did." She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around her hands and bringing them up to his lips and kissing each one.

"You mean you didn't have fun~?" he murmured teasingly, watching her for any reaction. He let out a small giggle as he watched her eyes dart from their hands to the ground. "I could always flip the sign and escort you upstairs~" he hummed, spinning her around as though they were dancing and bringing her close to him causing her to give a slight squeak. "Oh, come now, Iris~ I know how much you love to dance~" Undertaker sang as his hand against her back slid down further than necessary for any dance.

"Y-you shouldn't lead a woman with child on!" Iris yelped. "B-besides, if you're lonely, go entertain yourself in one of your coffins, i know you do that already," she grumbled, trying to pry Undertaker's hand off her back, but his hand stuck like glue to her.

"Aww, now don't you sound envious~ Do you want to join me~?" he smirked, tilting his head slightly so his bangs fell out of his face ever so slightly. He watched as her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks began to burn brighter.

"N-no! I-I would never...w-why would I...y-you're crazy!" she managed to squeak. Iris could feel herself wearing down just from looking at his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to tear her eyes from his.

"Crazy about you~ Come on now~ You know you want to~" he sang, nuzzling her. Her eyes widened even more at his first comment.

"S-stop talking like that. I-it's not f-funny," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly as her head tilted slightly.

"Hmm, I wasn't trying to be funny~" Undertaker hummed against her skin, unwrapping his arms from around her to just lightly rest on her stomach. Iris blinked, pulling away slightly to look up at him, trying to study him, her eyebrows knitting together slightly. He chuckled. "I'm merely a mortician of many layers. Although, I do believe you've seen the more...intimate side of me~" he sang softly, kissing her neck and lightly brushing his fingers down her sides.

"A-ahh," Iris moaned softly, "S-stop it." He pulled away slightly, watching her slightly confused. She blushed furiously. "Y-you were right, it is late. I-I'm tired," she rushed, quickly scooting away from him and scurrying upstairs. He watched her run off, mentally snickering as he walked over to the door and locked it, flipping the open sign to closed and walking upstairs after her.

Undertaker walked up to the room they now shared and blinked, he always wondered how she managed to change into her nightgown and crawl into bed so fast. All he could make out in the dark room was a small bundle curled up under the covers. He chuckled as he slipped out of his long coat and unbuttoning his shirt; he could faintly see Iris shift slightly under the covers as he sat on the edge of the bed and unbuckled his boots. Iris peaked out from under the covers slightly and watched him, blushing faintly as he laid down, his shirt unbuttoned fully and falling open as he laid on his back. He watched from the corner of his eye as she scooted further over to 'her side of the bed'.

"Aww, don't be so shy~" he snickered, rolling onto his side to face her, reaching out for Iris and gently pulling her towards him and wrapping his arm around her. She yelped slightly as he pulled her against his chest, holding her hands out against his chest. "Come on~ It's still early~"

"N-no!" she squeaked, trying hard to ignore her beating heart and her hands on his chest. "I-I'm tired!"

"I'll let you sleep in~~'

"No!"

"You know you want to~"

"...N-no i don't..."

"Yes you do~"

"H-hush," Iris grumbled, trying to turn in his grip. "I-it's not like I can d-do much."

"Oh~~ I wouldn't say that~" he smirked, nuzzling her. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes widen.

"G-go to s-sleep, p-pervert!" she finally managed to get out. Undertaker smirked, loosening his grip just enough for her to turn around and place her back against his chest; he watched her reaching over for her pillow.

"Aww, you don't want to share my pillow~? I'm insulted," he cackled, lightly squeezing her to him.

"Hush you," Iris mumbled, shoving her pillow under her head so it rested on Undertaker's arm. She lightly poked his arm that now rested around her. "How is it there seems to be nothing to you but you're always moving those heavy coffins around like they weigh nothing?"

He snickered and kissed her head, "It's just another layer of me~"

She yawned. "I'm sure it is. When do I get to the layer that has your actual name? I am ,inot/i letting our child be called 'Little Undertaker' or anything."

Undertaker blinked, a small, gentle smile crossing over his face. "Ours?"

Iris glanced back at him, "I would hope so since you're the only one I've ever slept with. If I'm stuck in the human world I might as well use their rules and that means our baby's going to have your last name. So that means I have to know your name, your last name at least."

He chuckled, kissing her neck as he murmured, "Daniels. Thomas Daniels. I don't like it, but that's what it is."

Iris turned slightly to look up at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Little baby Daniels, I like it."

Undertaker smiled. "Do you?" She nodded. "A second thing I could give you that you liked, I hope," he said softly, the persona dropping again as he kissed the side of her forehead.

Her eyes looked up at him. "Second?" His smile faltered slightly as he rested his hand over her growing stomach. She glanced down at his hand; her smile returning as she rested her hand over his. "Oh, how could I forget?" she laughed slightly. "I still don't know how I keep forgetting; I'm just used to it, I suppose." Iris looked back up at Undertaker. "This all means you have start paying your customers. I don't think a baby will be cheap."

"Well I don't think my customers will be able to pay since I'm preparing them for their long nap~" he snickered. She just rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed him.

"You know what I meant."

He just giggled. "And who said they weren't paying already~?"

"You always tell them to pay by telling you a joke."

"Hmm, well how do you think I get all these coffins~?"

"Wood from the docks and nails from the alley."

"How cruel~"

"I've seen the marks on the boards."

Undertaker nuzzled Iris and gently stroked her stomach. "Are you saying the coffin this little one was conceived in was filthy and cheap~?" He tisked.

Iris bit back a soft moan. "G-go to sleep already, _Thomas_," she huffed, burying her head in her pillow.

He snickered as he laid his head down. "You know," he began, "I think I might like being called that...by you." He lightly squeezed her stomach before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Iris blinked, turning slightly to look at him, a small smile on her lips. She gently brushed his hair out of his face as she leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek.

"I wonder if our baby will be as crazy as you," she murmured, snuggling against Undertaker and closing her eyes as sleep took her as well.


	3. Chapter 3 A Good Kick

Twins.

Iris sighed as she slowly laid down on the bed she now shared with her _husband_, Thomas Daniels; Undertaker. She shook her head slightly, a smile on her lips as she looked down at her silver braided wedding band. It was still hard to believe how much had happened in nine months; first he'd proposed in his foolish way by hiding the ring under his hat and making her find it (she still wondered if he made the little coffin shaped ring box), second, their two silver haired children had been born, Nathan and Sasha (both of which had their father wrapped around their tiny fingers by their second day of life), third, two months after that, Undertaker had finally taken Iris to the nearest church and officially became husband and wife (it was a small ceremony seeing as neither of them knew many in London). And now, nine months after the twins had been born she was again in her maternity clothes; seven months into the pregnancy. Iris sighed, looking down at her stomach, her smile warm.

The door to the room, a tall figure of a man stood silhouetted in the doorway. Iris looked up at him as he walked in. "So this is where my lovely little wife's been hiding~" he hummed, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She looked up at Undertaker, a smile forming on her lips. Somehow, he seemed to have done a complete flip; from being a laugh crazed mortician, he'd become a more calm, still giggling mortician.

"I still think it's rude to call me 'little'," Iris said, sitting up slightly. "I just needed to come in a lay down; my back was starting to hurt."

"I'm sure I could make you forget about that~" Undertaker smirked, leaning over and kissing her. Iris smiled slightly as she kissed back. His hand lightly caressed her stomach. A small shudder ran through her as he pulled away slightly. "And how is my next mini me doing~?" he sang, leaning further down to kiss her stomach.

Iris' cheeks flushed a slight pink. "Just because the first two looked just like you, doesn't mean this one will," she huffed, only slightly irritated.

"But you have to admit, they _are,_ adorable," he said, resting his cheek on her stomach and looking up at her.

"And I'm sure they'll be little heart breakers when they're older." She smiled slightly, running her fingers through his hair, pulling his bangs away from his face; her eyes taking in each feature hungrily.

"What's this~? Do you need some relieving again~?" he sang, kissing her stomach but not letting his gaze leave hers.

"N-no!" she stuttered, her cheeks heating up quickly. "C-can't I just look at my husband?"

"Hmm, I suppose, but that doesn't mean I won't help you with your...other problem~" he purred, kissing down her stomach while his hands sought out the edge of her skirt to pull it up. Iris gasped slightly, biting her lip as Undertaker slowly slid her skirt up, kissing up her knees and thighs. "Although i enjoyed the label of _lovers_, I must say, _husband _and _wife_ has a slightly better ring to it, don't you think~?" he hummed between kisses. "But _lovers_ does sound forbidden~" he smirked, lightly nipping her inner thighs.

Iris gasped slightly, a small moan escaping her. "T-Thomas..." She squirmed slightly in his grip. "W-what if the twins w-wake up?"

"Hmm, I just tucked them in; besides, they're heavy sleepers, just like their mother~" he chuckled, pulling away slightly to look at her. They both jumped at the sound of a loud crash emanated from the twins room, quickly followed by loud crying. Iris quickly pulled away from Undertaker, sitting up slowly before trying to get up. She huffed slightly when she had difficulty standing up; Undertaker simply watched her and giggled.

"It's not funny, now stop laughing and help me up," she grumbled. Undertaker snickered, standing up to walk to her side of the bed. "Besides, you're the reason I'm like this," Iris muttered as he helped her up.

"Hmm, you sound like it's a bad thing~" He giggled, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you look perfectly fine like this," he murmured, nipping her ear.

She huffed, gently pushing away from him and walking towards the door. "You only say that because you think you'll something 'special' tonight. Now are you going to stay here or help me with the twins?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder, at Undertaker before opening the door.

He smirked as he walked over to her, holding the door open. "'Think'? Oh, I _know_ I'm going to get something special~" Iris squeaked as she felt his hand travel down her back, a blush flowering on her cheeks as she hurried to the twins room. He snickered as he followed her, both of them pausing at the door, slightly shocked by the scene in the children's bedroom. Both Nathan and Sasha were standing up in their shared crib, their little hands clinging tightly to the crib railing, large tears rolling down their faces as they out at the floor of their room at the broken vase, water and flowers strewn all over. They looked up at Iris and Undertaker, their cries turning into wails as they let go of the crib bars and began banging on the crib banister.

Iris sighed, walking over to the crib, carefully stepping around the broken vase. At first glance, the little eight month old babies looked nearly identical except for their hair; while both had silver hair, the slightly older Nathan's hair matched Undertaker's almost perfectly, while his sister, Sasha's hair was a few shades darker.

"What have you two done now?" Iris asked, carefully picking up Nathan and balancing him on her hip. Nathan sniffled, looking up at his mother, his eyes wide, as he babbled up at her, his tears quickly drying up. She smiled warmly as she watched him pat her stomach, his little face inquisitive as he continued to chatter.

Sasha began to whine louder, holding her arms out, demanding attention as well. Undertaker chuckled as he walked over to the crib and picked her up. "Was mummy ignoring you again, little one~?" he cooed, wiggling his fingers in front of her face, watching her eyes light up. Sasha sniffled, reaching towards his fingers; grabbing his pointer finger and sucking on it. He chuckled as he watched her eyes wander around the room.

Iris laughed slightly. "It's a good thing I made you cut your nails, isn't it?" she smiled, kissing Nathan's head. She glanced down at the broken glass and sighed, waving her hand, instantly fixing the vase. Nathan stared at the vase as the flowers neatly arranged themselves in it, his babbling slowing slightly as all his focus was drawn to the vase. "So you're the one who broke it, hmm?"

Undertaker snickered, "Mischievous already?" Sasha looked up at him, still sucking on his finger, his little hands never letting go. Iris smiled slightly, walking over to Undertaker and kissed Sasha's head. Nathan looked over at his sister and babbled, reaching out for her, but she still didn't let go of Undertaker's finger. Again, tears began to well up in Nathan's eyes as he leaned away from Iris and towards Sasha, whining slightly. "Now Sasha, don't ignore your brother~" Undertaker hummed, gently pulling his finger away from her. She whined slightly, reaching for his hand, but he just turned her to face Nathan.

Isis smiled as she watched them stare at each other for a moment before breaking out in loud babbles and squeals. "They have attention spans like you do," she snickered, trying to hold onto the squirming baby in her arms.

"And they can't holds still like you," he chuckled, setting Sasha on the ground. Sasha looked up at Nathan, babbling louder.

Isis laughed slightly. "Can you set him down for me? I'm afraid if i bend down, I won't be able to get back up," she laughed nervously. Undertaker snickered, taking Nathan from her and setting him down next to his sister. Instantly, Nathan hugged Sasha tightly, babbling with a big goofy smile on his little face. "He even has your silly smile," she laughed. Undertaker chuckled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to have them rest on her growing stomach.

"You know you know you love my smile~" he hummed, nuzzling her.

She laid her hands over his, leaning her head back against his chest. "Hmm, I suppose I do." She looked down at the twins as they made their way towards her and Undertaker. Nathan looked up at them and giggled, reaching out and playing with the hem on Iris' dress while Sasha crawled over towards Undertaker and sat on his boot, babbling up at him and giggled. "Another trait they got from you, being able to laugh at the most simple things."

"It's a good trait to have," he giggled. Sasha stared up at him, babbling as she reached for one of the buckles on his boot. Undertaker smiled, reaching down and picking her back up. "Little miss friendly now aren't you?"

"I'll take her if you can pick up Nathan," Iris offered. Undertaker nodded, gently handing Sasha to Iris before bending over to pick up Nathan. Nathan squealed, not letting go of Iris' skirt as he was picked up.

"Hmm, I agree, Mummy should have shorter skirts," Undertaker smirked, carefully prying the fabric from Nathan's small hands. Iris blushed slightly eyeing him.

"Pervert," she huffed, shifting Sasha to sit on her hip. "Don't say things like that to a woman who's expecting." Iris kissed Sasha's head before walking back to her room. Undertaker snickered, following her in. Iris gently set Sasha down on the bed before slowly sitting down. Nathan watched, babbling at his mother and sister. Undertaker smiled, setting Nathan down next to Iris as he too sat down. Sasha giggled, crawling over to Iris, reaching out and patting her mother's slowly expanding stomach, babbling all the while. Iris smiled, smoothing the small girl's hair. "There's another little baby in there, isn't there?"

Undertaker chuckled, watching Sasha. "I wonder how they're react to a new little one." He glanced down as Nathan crawled onto his lap and sat down, a sweet smile on the small boys face.

"Well they'll be very close in age, so I don't think they'll think much of it." Iris smiled as Sasha slowly stood up, her small hands against Iris' stomach for support. She giggled as she hugged Iris' large belly, jumping slightly, her little eyes growing wider as she looked down between her hands. Iris gave a small gasp, her hand flying up to her stomach.

Undertaker blinked, looking over at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Nathan looked over at the two, babbling.

Iris shook her head, a smile spreading over her face as she gently rubbed her stomach. "The baby just kicked," she laughed, looking at Sasha. "It's alright sweetheart; it's just your little brother or sister moving around." Undertaker smiled, resting his hand on her stomach; chuckling when he felt a small kick. Sasha just stared at her mother's stomach, babbling worriedly. Nathan watched his sister and babbled, crawling off Undertaker's lap and over to Sasha, placing his hands on Iris' stomach as well. He blinked as he felt a kick, his eyes growing as wide as his sister's.

Undertaker snickered, leaning over and kissing their heads before kissing Iris' stomach. "Calm down you two. There's nothing wrong." He looked up at Iris and smiled. The twins looked at each other, babbling loudly, patting her stomach. Nathan gave a large yawn, blinking slowly as his sister yawned as well, babbling slower. Undertaker chuckled, watching them. "Tired?"

Iris laughed slightly. "Could you take them back to their room, please?"

Undertaker chuckled. "Sure." He kissed their heads before picking one up in each arm and carrying them out. Iris smiled, laying back slowly and rubbing her stomach. Five minutes later, Undertaker walked back in, looking over at her and chuckled. "Oh my little wife~" he hummed, walking over to the bed and laying down next to her.

She rolled onto her side to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, Mr. Daniels?" she laughed lightly, resting an arm under her head.

He smirked slightly, resting his hand on her stomach. "Hmm, I don't know what I love more; hearing you call me 'Mr. Daniels' or watching your stomach grow with our child~' he purred, stroking the side of her stomach. She moaned softly, biting her lip slightly, resting her hand over his. His smirk widened as he rested his palm on her stomach, rubbing his thumb against her. "Perhaps the second one~ There's something so...right about it~" He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"T-Thomas," she managed to get out. "I-it's getting late, go to sleep," Iris huffed, lightly swatting his hand away. "Go to sleep, pervert."

He snickered. "Aww, but I wasn't finished~ Perhaps I need some relieving," Undertaker smirked, taking her by the wrist and lightly tugging her hand down to brush against his slightly tight pants. Her cheeks flared slightly, pulling her hand away before turning her back to him.

"Th-then go to one of your coffins," she mumbled, closing her eyes tightly as she felt the bed shift as he moved closer to her.

"But I would always prefer the gentle caress of my wife~" he purred, wrapping his arms around her, pressing himself against her back. She glared over her shoulder at him.

"You can sleep up here or go pleasure yourself in a coffin, don't try to drag me into this. It's late, and I'm tired," she huffed, poking at his arms. "Now if you're going to stay up here, loosen your grip some, I don't want you to crush the baby. I still don't understand how there's nothing to your arms, but you always seem strong," she mumbled as he loosened his grip slightly.

Undertaker only giggled, kissing the back of her head. "I'm very strong~" he tittered, patting her stomach. She eyed him over her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Thomas."

"Yes dear~" he giggled, holding her close as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 Growing Family

"You know, it's been near four years~" Undertaker purred, wrapping his arms around the woman in front of him. "Why not play lovers again~?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, glancing back up at him. "Then what do we 'play' every night at your request?"

"Hmm, well last night we played damsel in distress, the night before that we played coppers, and the night before that we played king of the hill~" he smirked, kissing her neck, his hands stroking her now flat stomach. "And you did tell me to wait until little David could toddle~ Besides, there are a few things I'd like to try, my dear little witch~"

The sound of three sets for footsteps sounded all through the small shop, followed by the cries of; "Mummy! Nathan stole my teddy again!"

"No I didn't! He just...walked away!"

Undertaker sighed, resting his chin on the woman's forehead. "And it begins again."

"You're the one who kept saying how you 'always wanted a big family'," she snickered. She looked up as their two eldest, Nathan and Sasha ran into the room, followed closely by their youngest, David. Like his older siblings, David also had his father's silver hair, but the one main difference were his eyes; one green and one blue. Giggling, he ran in and latched his little arms around Undertaker's leg. Undertaker smiled, picking up the smaller boy and kissed his head.

"He didn't walk away! You stole him!"  
"Did not!  
"Did too!"

Iris sighed, leaning down to kiss both twins on the head. "Nathan, did you take it?"

"No!" he whined. "He just walked off!"

"Nathan..."

"It's true!"

Undertaker sighed. "Maybe it did walk off; it wouldn't be the first time that's happened. They did learn it from you."

"I know, I know," she huffed, standing up. "Did you see where it walked off to, Nathan?"

"Umm, no...?"

"Mummy!" Sasha whined, tugging on Iris' skirt.

"Nathan," Iris began warningly, "will I have to spank you?" Nathan's eyes widened slightly.

"NO! He ran under David's bed! D-don't hit me Mummy," he sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. Sasha glared at him as she ran back upstairs; Iris sighed, hugging him.

"I don't want to, but you have to tell me the truth, alright?"

"Y-yes Mummy," he sniffled, burying his head against her.

It took the next three hours to get the children to even think about sleep, three hours filled with running in circles, more braids added to Undertakers hair, and more glass jars pushing themselves off the shelves, but once their heavy eyelids closed, all three children had to be carried back to their shared rooms, the twins sharing a bunk bed and little David in the crib with one side slid down. Iris smiled warmly as she watched them all sleep, leaning back against Undertaker. He smiled, kissing her head before guiding her out into the hallway.

"Tired?" he snickered.

"Hmm, a bit," she admitted, looking up at him, gently brushing his hair out of his face. Undertaker smirked.

"Too tired...?" he began, but she understood immediately. It had been four years since the last time they had fully made love, always at her strict demands that three was plenty for them in the small shop. But it didn't stop him from trying.

Iris sighed, taking her overly eager husbands' hand and walking back to their room, locking the door behind them. "Just tonight, I suppose," she relented, wrapping her arms around his neck. Undertaker's smirk grew as he rested his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her full on all while pushing her towards the bed. Before she could lay down, he turned them slightly, sitting down first then pushing her skirt up to her knees and pulling her down onto his lap, her knees bent and on either side of his legs.

"I'll make you request it every night~" he purred, rubbing her now bare legs. She gasped slightly, her arms resting loosely on his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. "Will you make me do all the work, luv~?" he questioned her teasingly. Iris only huffed, pulling his hands away from her so she could pull off his jacket and unbutton his shirt, exposing his pale, scarred chest to her. Her heart still broke slightly at the sight of all the scars, her fingers gently tracing them all. Undertaker sighed, taking her hands and kissing each fingertip. "There's no pain left from them," he murmured softly.

"I know," she whispered, looking at him; she knew the scars were part of what made him so hard to resist, but she couldn't stop herself for feeling a slight pang at seeing them. Iris rested her hands on his chest, letting them slowly fall down his torso until the tips of her fingers grazed just above his pants. She could feel him shudder, his pants tightening around his hardening member; Iris leaned against him, lightly kissing him before moving down to his neck. "You should pull your hair back," she murmured; "It might get in the way."

Undertaker smirked, reaching back and tying his hair up in a high ponytail. "Better~?" Iris huffed, leaning against his chest and reaching behind him to untie the ponytail.

"No, it'll be in the way one way or another," she sighed, feigning disappointment as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smirked, sliding his hands up her legs and under her dress, wrapping his fingers gently around her waist.

"Oh well~" he murmured against the skin on her neck. "I'm sure we'll manage somehow; we always have~" Undertaker slowly slid his hands up her torso, pulling her dress up as he did so. "Have I ever told you how glad I am you don't insist on wearing a corset~? he smirked, pulling away from her just enough for her dress to slide over her head just to be discarded on the floor. He took in her nearly bare body, only covered in her petticoat and a slightly tight shirt. Undertaker quickly pulled her shirt off, leaning towards her to kiss her chest. "Although, one plus to those things would to see these two nearly pop out~" he hummed, taking a breast in each hand before squeezing them and pushing them together.

Iris gasped slightly, a moan escaping her before she could stop it. "T-Thomas," she moaned, squirming on his lap. But he only smirked bigger, leaning down and kissing each breast individually.

"Hmm, and here is were the magical milk was kept~" he purred, laying back slowly, pulling Iris down with him until she laid on his chest. Undertaker slid his hands back down to her waist, lightly tugging her petticoat down to her hips. Iris shifted slightly, a small moan escaping her as she felt Undertaker's member rub against her. He smirked up at her, tugging her petticoat all the way off. "Much better~" Iris flushed, sliding onto his legs to unbutton his pants. Undertaker sat up on his elbows to watch her pull his pants down to his knees; he giggled slightly as her face turned bright red. "You've seen it all before, luv. No need to be shy~" he sang, sitting up just to pull them against the headboard on the bed for support.

"H-hush you," she grumbled, lightly brushing her hand against him, sending him into a fit of moans, his head leaning back against the headboard. Her eyes stayed on his face, studying each emotion that played over it as she continued her light touches. A slight glare from him let her knew her small brushes weren't exactly what he wanted. She only gave him a smug smirk. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Four years and you've gotten a bit rusty, luv," he huffed, sitting up straight, his back to the wall. Iris glared at him, loosely wrapping her fingers around his member as she slowly began to pump. Undertaker groaned, his head back as his member hardened in her hand with each movement. She leaned forward, sending light kisses down his neck and collar bone, each kiss slightly infused with magic to give them an extra spark.

"Me? Rusty?" she murmured, kissing his chest as she slightly tightened her grip on his member. "Are you sure?" Undertaker groaned, his fingers on her hips digging in slightly causing her to wince slightly. His groans got louder the faster she pumped until he almost reached his climax. Iris quickly pulled her hand away from him, a small growl sounding in the back of his throat that mixed with his small pants. She gave him a small smirk, slightly proud of herself for nearly pushing him over the edge.

"Be fair luv," he purred, his voice deepened with lust. "What goes around comes around and such~" he smirked, wrapping his arms around Iris and pulling her close against him, teasing her with the tip of his member. She moaned softly, her hands resting on his chest balling up into fists. Undertaker smirked. "Time to try something new~" he purred, loosening his grip on her and gently pushing her hips away from his slightly as he nipped at her ear. "Get on your hands and knees~" he whispered in her ear.

Iris blinked as realization dawned on her and in a flash she was off his lap and crawling towards the edge of the bed before she'd even managed to spit out her "Hell no!" But Undertaker was after her just as quickly, his hands finding her waist and pulling her back towards her, her struggles proving difficult for him until he pinned her down with his own body, her face against the nearest pillow.

"Come on luv~ Be adventurous~" he tried to sing but ended out sounding like a grunt as she struggled under him.

"I'm your wife! That's adventurous enough!" she yelled, muffled by the pillow.

"Aww, but if you didn't want this deep down, why haven't you used your special magic to throw me off~? I know you could if you wanted to~" he giggled. Iris froze completely. Slowly, Undertaker let go of her, sitting up on his knees, smirking. Iris sat up slowly, eyeing him over her shoulder. "Just this once~? I'll be gentle as always~" he hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"F-fine," she grumbled, turning to face forward, her face bright red. He smirked, gently pushing her onto her hands and knees, a small squeak leaving her when she felt his member rub against her.

"Here I come~" Undertaker sung before slowly thrusting in, a groan leaving him as Iris gave a small cry, her hands clutching the sheet under her. "D-damn," he managed to get out as he thrust slowly, bending over her back to nuzzle her, "y-you're so tight~" Iris moaned softly, her forehead against the bed as she felt Undertaker's hands rub her hips before one hand slowly crept around her to the front, slowly working it's way down her body to lightly tease her front entrance. A slight gasp escaped her along with the moans as he continued to thrust, going faster. Iris moaned louder, her body arching against Undertaker's as he began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts, his member throbbing in her. "Y-you're so wet~" he purred in her ear, sliding more fingers in as he pumped, his other free hand reaching around her to squeeze her breast.

"Th-Thomas!" she gasped, her head back against his shoulder. Undertaker smirked, thrusting faster, lightly kissing her back, his fingers pumped faster. Iris clung to the bed sheets, her moans growing louder with each movement he made, his fingers pulling out of her, his hands going back to her hips to hold her up as he began to pound into her. She moaned loudly, biting back any scream that might slip her; her arms nearly giving out under her as she collapsed to her elbows; Undertaker thrust deeply, a grunt escaping him as he released into her, panting slightly as he pulled out of her slowly, laying next to her as she did collapse onto her stomach, panting harder than he was.

Undertaker looked over at her and smirked, his member still erect and throbbing. "Have fun, luv~?" he snickered. Iris glanced over at him, slowly rolling onto her side to look at him before her gaze lowered over his body, her cheeks flushed.

"H-how much does it take to tire you?!" she gaped.

"Well it's been four years~" he tittered, pulling her towards him. "And with a beautiful woman next to me, I just can't help it," he murmured, kissing her head and burying his nose in her hair. Iris blushed, her hands resting on his chest.

"For being a crazy mortician, you know the right things to say," she smiled up him, reaching to brush his bangs out of his face.

He chuckled, gently wrapping an arm around Iris' waist as he laid her onto her back, kneeling over her, his hair falling around them. "It's true, though. To be husband and wife makes me feel lucky," he said softly, gently kissing down her jaw and neck. "But I do miss lovers."

Iris moaned softly, loosely running her fingers through his hair. "Then why not be both?" she murmured, tilting her head ever so slightly. Undertaker pulled away from her slightly and looked into her eyes, his smile widening.

"That sounds perfect," he whispered, kissing down to her chest, lightly nipping her left breast. Iris arched against him, moaning as her fingers tangled themselves in Undertaker's hair, pulling him closer to her. Undertaker lightly sucked on her breast, his left hand lightly squeezing her right breast causing her moans to grow louder before he switched; his right hand now massaging her left breast as he began to suck on her right.

"T-Thomas~!" she moaned, her whole body arching under him. "Wh-what if we w-wake the ch-children?"

Undertaker pulled away from Iris to look up at her, kissing his way back up to her lips as he murmured, "Then we'll have to try to be quiet, eh? We didn't make much noise earlier, now did we~?" Iris blushed deeply as she kissed back, his hands resting on her thighs before pulling them up to wrap around his waist. Undertaker gently teased her, rubbing his member against her entrance causing her to squirm under him. "What do you want~? Who do you want~?" he purred into her ear.

"A-ahh, T-Thomas!" she whimpered, bucking against him slightly. He smirked, lightly nipping her neck.

"What do you want, Iris~?" he smirked, grinding against her.

"C-come on, T-Thomas," she moaned; her arms wrapping them self around his neck. "D-don't tease l-like that." Undertaker smirked as he thrust deeply, groaning slightly; Iris's body arched against him, her head back as she moaned. He pulled out almost fully before ramming back in, his hands on either side of her head for support. She bit back a yelp as she felt herself tighten around him as their hips rocked together. In one quick motion, Undertaker sat up and leaned back against the headboard, pulling Iris onto his lap, his hands rested on her hips. She slowly began to rock against him, small moans spilling from her lips with each move; a gasp escaped as she felt him thrust up to meet her. Iris moved faster against him, feeling his member throb faster inside her as she did.

"D-damn," Undertaker groaned as he rubbed her hips, encouraging her to keep going. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Iris began to gently bounce on him, each time a moan left her until she felt Undertaker's grip tighten on her hips as he pulled her down harder after each small jump, their moans mixing in the air. Undertaker felt himself sliding down the headboard but he didn't try to fix the situation, instead he allowed her to try being on top. Iris bit the inside of her lip slightly to keep her moans minimal as she moved against him until she was fully riding him, his hips coming up to meet hers each time. Their movements grew faster and more desperate as they neared their climaxes, Undertaker easily flipping them back over to pound her into the now creaking bed. Her nails dug into his back as she arched against him, her moans growing louder until he silenced her with a heated kiss. Undertaker groaned into the kiss as he thrust as deeply as he could before pulling almost completely out then ramming in one last time; her walls contracting around him as he released himself into her, collapsing to his elbows over her. Iris panted, her tight grip on him loosening as she collapsed back, one last moan leaving her as he slowly pulled out to lay next to her. "H-have fun~?" he panted, his smirk widening.

Iris glanced over at him, her chest heaving with each pant. "I-if we woke the ch-children, I-I'll kill you," she huffed.

"We'll just tell them what we did," he snickered; "we were getting them a little sibling~" Iris's cheeks burned as he giggled. "I love your blush, you know," he chuckled, pulling her over to him and resting his chin on her head.

"Oh? Is that all you love?" she inquired almost teasingly, turning her back against his chest.

"Oh, I love much more than your blush~" he smirked, kissing her head. "I love your body, I love your little witchy quirks," at this she huffed, lightly elbowing him; "I love how you didn't run away when you found out you were carrying Nathan and Sash," he murmured, holding her closer as if to shield them from the memory. "I love how you said yes to marrying me, I love how you carried our third child and are obviously willing to carry a fourth, I love how you put up with me, no matter how I act. And most of all, I love you." Iris blinked, looking back at him. Although he showed it in his own strange ways, he rarely ever outright said that he loved her.

She smiled up at him. "And I love you, my psychotic mortician," she murmured, turning her body just enough to lean up and kiss him lightly. Undertaker smiled into the kiss before pulling away and kissing her head.

"It is late I suppose," he chuckled, nuzzling her. "And if you have any hopes of being able to walk tomorrow, I suggest you sleep." Undertaker snickered slightly as her cheeks flared up again as she turned away from him again to rest slightly on her stomach.

"Goodnight then," she yawned.

Undertaker smiled, leaning over her and kissing her shoulder. "Goodnight, luv," he murmured, resting his head against her shoulder as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Simple Dinner

Iris poked her head over her husband's shoulder, her body leaning against his back. She could hear a little giggle escape him as he worked.

"Taking an interest in the dead, luv~?" Undertaker sniggered, glancing at her through his bangs. She eyed him reproachfully.

"No," she huffed. "I just wanted to see what you're doing."

He snickered, turning slightly and kissed her head. "Same thing~" Iris rolled her eyes, resting her head in the center of his back, her body resting against his back; the still small bump of life growing in her stomach lightly pressed against him. Five months and many late nights later, here she was carrying their fourth child. Undertaker smiled slightly as he continued to work on the body in front of him. "Are they all upstairs?"

Iris nodded against him. "David's finally taking a nap and the twins are playing in the hall. Don't be surprised if you see their little heads poke in here. They get bored faster than you do."

Undertaker chuckled, finishing what he was doing before watching his hands and turning to face her. "You sound tired," he murmured, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe you should rest as well; you seem more tired with this one."

She smiled slightly at the worry in his voice. "I'm fine, just a bit worn from trying to keep up with the children." Iris sighed, leaning against Undertaker. "I had no idea how much mess three children could make," she mumbled.

She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest. "Well, if you need help with anything, perhaps cooking?" Iris looked up at him, imagining all the worst case scenarios; Undertaker burning the food, destroying the kitchen, blowing it up, or even burning his hair off, all of which ended with giggling and a simple 'Oops~!' She shook her head quickly.

"No, just help with the children and maybe some cleaning?"

He studied her closely, his goofy smile spreading over his face. "Don't trust me~? How do you think I survived all those years before you~?"

"You lived off those strange dog cookies you insist on making and don't say it like that; 'all those years before me,' you make me sound so young and you, well older."

He snickered. "But I am older than you~"

Iris buried her head against his chest. "You only look a few years older than me," she grumbled He had only once let on about his age when he mentioned something about a pharaoh giving him a few of his rings.

"It's 'those strange dog cookies'," he giggled. "Why not try a few~?" She looked up at him, making a face.

"You made me try one before. They're nasty and bland."

"Oh?" Undertaker smirked. "Well, I know two little ones that don't mind~!" he sang, letting go of Iris and flying towards the door to the living area behind the shop. He threw open the door and grabbed the two children on the other side. Loud squeals and giggles erupted from the children as they squirmed in Undertaker's grip as he tucked on under each arm. "Look what I found~!" he beamed, looking at Iris. "What should we do with them, hmm~?"

Iris laughed slightly. "Sell them, they're so loud."

"No!" the children giggled loudly.

Iris smiled, shaking her head. "If you three wake David..."

"Then I'll just carry him around under one arm and put these two under the other~ These two are after all scrawny~!"

"And I wonder where they get that from," she laughed.

"Daddy!" the two small voices squealed in unison as they began squirming with new energy. Instead of letting them go, Undertaker pulled one over his shoulder. Sasha, who was still tucked neatly under his arm, giggled; her dark silver hair falling into her face. Nathan squealed, his little legs kicking out as his small fists beat on his father's back. Iris carefully walked over to the three, pulling Nathan's feet down.

"Be careful, you don't want to kick Daddy, do you?"

Nathan paused, thinking carefully for a moment. "Nope!" he giggled. His sister covered her mouth as another fit of giggles threatened to get out of hand.

"That took a long while to come out," Undertaker huffed, gently setting Sasha down before cradling Nathan with one arm and tickling him with his free hand. Sasha giggled as she ran and hid behind Iris, her head poking around her mother's skirt to watch.

Iris watched as Undertaker mercilessly tickled Nathan until the sound of the bell above the shop door rang. she sighed as she heard the demanding voice of that twelve year old brat that only came around for random bits of information. Undertaker gently set Nathan down and kissed Iris' head apologetically, which was promptly followed by 'ewws' as the twins covered their eyes. He snickered as he walked back into the store.

"Come on you two, you can help me fix some dinner, then we can go wake up David."

"I'll go get him!" Sasha offered before zooming up the stairs to the rooms. Iris sighed, resting a hand over her stomach without realizing it. Nathan looked up at her, his little mouth forming a perfect circle.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's it like?" She looked down at him curiously. "To have little brother or sister in you?"

Iris smiled, leaning down and kissing his head. "It feels like I'm carrying a very special gift."

"Ooh. Did you feel liked hat with me and Sasha and David?"

"Yes," she smiled, resting her hand on his head. "But with you and your sister, it was a little different; you two were my first babies." Iris kissed Nathan's head again before turning back to the kitchen in search of something to fix for dinner.

Nathan watched her for a few minutes. "Mummy? How does Daddy feel about it?"

"About what, sweetheart?" she asked, mixing a pot of soup as the knife diced up vegetables and magically dumped them into the pot.

"About little brother or sister." Iris blinked, looking over her shoulder at Nathan before she let go of the spoon (which continued to stir) and turned to face him.

"He's proud to another addition to the family. He loves you all so much already," she smiled gently, pulling the small boy towards her in a hug. "He's the one that talked me into having another little one after David."

"Really?" he asked in awe.

She laughed, kissing his head. "Yes. He always wanted a big family and here he is with three adorable children and another on the way. Now go clean up; dinner's almost ready." Iris smiled as he scampered over to the sink, pulled the little stepping stool out, jumped onto it and washed his hands.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Sasha called out as she ran into the kitchen, David in tow. "Can we have a cookie?"

"Not before dinner. I don't want you to ruin your appetite."

"But Daddy was eating some in he big room with all the boxes!" David complained, holding his sister's hand in his own little one.

Iris blinked before she huffed, "Well then, I don't supposed he needs as much to eat. Sit down, dinner's ready." The children hurried over to the table, Nathan and Sasha scurrying into their chairs while David tried to crawl up into his chair, whining slightly when he couldn't get up. Iris smiled, walking over to him and picking him up and setting him on his chair.

"Thank you, Mummy," he beamed. She smiled and kissed his head before waving her hand to make the soup pout itself into bowls and serve the bowls to each child.

"My, something smells good~" Undertaker sang as he walked int the kitchen. The twins giggled while Iris only eyed him. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "What's for dinner~?"

"Soup," she huffed, pushing his bowl into his chest.

He blinked, only one glowing eye peaking out from under his bangs. "What did I do?"

"Mummy said you don't get as much to eat 'cause you ate cookies before dinner," David said through a mouth full of bread.

Undertaker blinked. "Oh," he said sheepishly. "And how ever did she find that out?" he mused, looking at each child. The twins, naturally, giggled.

"The only thought it was unfair that you got to have a cookie before dinner and they didn't," Iris replied simply, taking her bowl and sitting at the end of the table while Undertaker sat at the other end.

"Well why couldn't they~?" he asked innocently as he sipped his soup. His question was met by a harsh look from his wife.

"Because it's a bad habit and it could ruin their appetites," Iris huffed, eating some of her soup. David and the twins looked back and forth between their parents.

Undertaker chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for having a small snack before eating this amazing meal my beloved wife made~" Iris blushed slightly, muttering something about a 'good save' as she continued to eat.

"Does this mean Daddy gets more?" David asked worriedly. Undertaker snickered, looking up at Iris so she instantly understood his thinking.

"No. Evan your father has to be punished for not following the rules."

"Daddy's smirking again," Nathan whispered to his sister.

"He did that before him and Mummy went to bed," she whispered back.

"Then there were loud noises coming from there almost all night," Nathan responded.

"Well the easiest way to get you a new little brother or sister is to be loud~" Undertaker snickered.

"Thomas," Iris warned him, her green eyes narrowing slightly. He only looked at her innocently.

"Yes dear~?"

"You're pushing it."

"I'm sorry, dear."

David looked up from his empty bowl. "I'm done!" he smiled. "Can I go play now?"

"It's 'may I' and yes you may," Iris replied, a smile touching her lips. David giggled as he jumped off his chair and running out of the kitchen.

"Wait for us!" Nathan and Sasha whined, hurrying to finish their dinner.

"Slow down you two," Undertaker snickered. "Don't want you to choke on your meal now." Grudgingly, the twins slowed their eating speed slightly before they quickly finished.

"Done! May we go play now?" they giggled, bouncing in their seats.

Iris blinked before sighing. "Yes, I suppose. She watched them run after their little brother as she muttered, "So much for a family dinner."

Undertaker smiled. "At least they finished their food this time."

"True," she agreed, leaning back in her chair slightly, her hands coming to rest on the growing baby bump. He watched her from under his bangs, a small smile resting on his lips. "I'll have to go talk to Madame Red soon," Iris sighed.

Undertaker blinked before shifting in his seat slightly. "Do I have to come along?" Neither he nor Madame Red liked each other. She disliked him for his strangeness and impregnation Iris before the mention of marriage was ever considered (although, she agreed to be a witness at their brief ceremony). Undertaker never really specified why he disliked her so much, but Iris had a feeling it had something to do with her butler Grell Sutcliff.

Iris sighed. "No, but I'd like it if you'd come to some of the appointments, but not this one; I don't quite trust the children to be here alone yet." She smiled slightly. "But I would definitively want you there when it's time."

He chuckled standing up and walking over to Iris, leaning down to gently kiss her, his bangs brushing out of his face. "Naturally." He stood up straight as she stood as well. Iris waved her hand, the empty bowls floating over to the sink. Undertaker watched her, a mischievous smile growing on his face. "Still tired~?" he asked devilishly, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"You're still being punished," Iris huffed. "Honestly, I thought I was the one to have hormone issues. "Although, now that I think about it, you're always this bad." Iris squeaked when she felt his right hand slide down her stomach and around to her backside. "B-but you're worse when I'm expecting!" She quickly slapped his hand away from her waist and slipped away from him to eye him from a distance.

Undertaker giggled as he sauntered towards her, his arms stretched in a wide shrug. "But there's simply more of you to love~!" Iris watched him warily, taking a step back with each he took towards her, keeping the table between them. "Com here, luv~!" he sang, "unless you care to sleep in a coffin again like the last game~!"  
"Y-you pervert!" Iris yelped, running to the opposite side of the table as he jumped over it. "You shouldn't talk like that to a woman who's carrying _your_ child!"

Undertaker simply smirked, his hands palm down against the table, fingers splayed out. "Hmm, I think I like this game of chase~" He kept his eyes on Iris as he feigned jumping over the table, instead, he took two swift steps catching her in his arms before she realized the trick. "But tonight I'd prefer to claim my prize early~" he purred, pulling her close and kissing down her neck. Iris squirmed in his grip slightly, trying to pull away.

"T-Thomas," she managed, stifling a moan.

"Hmm~?"

"Th-the children a-are still up. W-what if they walked in?"

Undertaker lightly nipped her ear. "We'll just say we're showing out love," he murmured, tilting her head up to his before leaning down to kiss her. Slowly, Iris loosened up, leaning against him as she kissed back, her fingers finding a grip in Undertaker's shirt. Just as slowly, Undertaker unwrapped his arms from around her, pulling his jacket closed around both of them. Iris could feel her eyes close as she melted into his embrace.

Just outside the kitchen doors stood two little figures, both stifling a giggle.

"I told you Daddy loved Mummy most," Sasha giggled softly.

"Nuh-uh," Nathan argued. "Mummy loves Daddy more 'cause she never stays mad at him for too long." And sot the siblings quietly argued their point until they fell asleep, curled up against one another until they were found just outside the kitchen doors and taken up to their room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6 New Addition

It was late one night as Iris finally tucked her youngest child, David, into bed.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?"

"When will little sister be here?"

Iris gave a small smile as she kissed his head. "And what makes you think it's a little sister? What if it's a little brother?"

"I just do," he said simply, his little eyes closing slowly.

"Well, there's still some time," she smiled. She watches as he drifted to sleep before she quietly walked over to the bunk bed the twins, Nathan and Sasha, shared; tonight Nathan had claimed the top bed. Iris smiled, gently pulling the cover up over both of them before she kissed their heads and walked out into the hall outside.

"Are they asleep finally?" Undertaker asked quietly, loosely wrapping his arms around Iris' stomach. She looked back up at him and nodded, smiling.

"David seems certain he's going to get a little sister," she smiled, resting her hands over Undertaker's. She looked down at her growing stomach, now at eight months into her pregnancy, she still felt smaller than she should.

Undertaker let out a small giggle, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Oh really~ That would even it out~ But if it's a little boy..." He let out a giggle as he stroked her stomach lovingly.

"Oh no you don't," she huffed slightly, swatting his hands away. "Four's my limit, Thomas."

"The you'd better find something to prevent it~" he purred, sliding his arms back around her. "Because I'm not nearly done with you~" Iris squeaked slightly as she felt on of his hands slide down her back as one slid up her front.

"S-stop it, Thomas," she murmured, biting back a moan. "N-not here."

He smirked. "Oh~? Then where~?" he hummed, nuzzling her neck.

"I-if you make me go into labor Thomas, so help me..."

"I doubt that would happen~" he giggled as he let his arms fall from her stomach to take her left hand. "Come along, Mrs. Undertaker~!" he giggled slightly, pulling her towards their room.

"It's Mrs. Daniels," she mumbled, her cheeks growing more red with each step.

Undertaker snickered, pulling her closer as he opened their door and stepped in. "That's what I said~" he sang, pulling her closer, nudging the door closed with his foot.

Iris laid on her back, holding a blanket against her now bare skin as she eyed her strange husband. "I can't believe you talked me into this," she grumbled, her cheeks still flushed.

Undertaker propped his head up on his hand, his other hand lightly tracing the ridges in the fabric around her stomach. "Well now, I don't recall much talking~" he hummed, his eyes intent on what his hand did. "A whispered name, a small request of a gentle touch, yes. But anything above a lovers word? Not a chance~" He snickered as her blush deepened. Iris eyed Undertaker.

"How did I end up in nothing while you still have your pants on and your shirts only unbuttoned?" she huffed.

He gave her a devilish grin. "Oh~? You care to make us even~?" he sang, scooting closer to her. "Will you remove it or shall I~?"

"No!" she yelped, putting a hand out to stop him. He giggled slightly, his smirk turning into a goofy smile as he slid his hand under the blanket towards Iris.

"But that's what you said~" he tittered, his hand sliding up her side as she squirmed under his touch.

"Th-that's n-not what I meant," she gasped slightly, trying to hold back a moan.

"Oh~?" he hummed, playing with her navel, giggling slightly each time she'd moan or squirm. Undertaker snickered as she tried to wriggle away from him but he easily hooked his arm around her and held there.

"Yes! Y-you barely closed the door and you h-had me out of my dress and most of my under things!" she huffed as she watched him warily as he slipped out of his shirt.

"Ahh, I merely love the touch of my beloved's skin against mine," he murmured softly, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Iris blushed slightly, glancing over at the silver haired man next to her. "Clever words for a mortician," she said softly. He looked up at her, his bangs falling away from his eyes.

"I've had plenty of time to think," he chuckled, kissing her gently, resting his hand on her stomach. Iris smiled slightly as she kissed back.

"I love you," she murmured as they pulled away slightly.

Undertaker smiled at her. "And I you." She smiled as he pulled her closer. "I suppose it's getting late," he snickered.

Iris blushed faintly in the dark room. "Let me at least put my nightgown on." Undertaker looked at her, pulling her closer as his bangs fell back into his face.

"But I like you like this~" he pouted slightly. She eyed him.

"I've noticed," she huffed, trying to pry his arms off her. "As I recall, out brief honeymoon involved me trying to pry you off to just get something to eat."

He sighed happily at the memory, pulling Iris closer. "That's how David got here~" he hummed, placing little kisses ever where he could reach on Iris' skin. "Isn't that how you think of it, lover~?"

"Yes. But I also think of it as the three days of being too sore to do too much," she muttered, trying to ignore the kisses Undertaker sent down her neck. "Now stop," Iris commanded, gently pulling away from him. "Thomas," she warned.

"Alright, alright," Undertaker huffed slightly, letting her go. he watched as she sat up slowly, trying to keep the blanket against her chest. He smirked, leaning behind her to kiss her bare back. "The blanket stays on the bed. It's not like I've never seen you before~" he purred.

"I know," she mumbled, slowly letting go of the blanket as she stood up. "You saw more than you should have before marriage," she added, searching in the armoire for her nightgown.

Undertaker stood up and walked behind her, resting his chin on her head. "Well it kept you here long enough _to_ marry."

"Mm-hmm," Iris pulled her nightgown out, gently elbowing him in the stomach. "Back up some, backwards man." She could hear him snicker as he backed up. As she raised the nightgown over her head, Iris let out a small gasp, her hands falling down to her stomach, her gaze going to the floor. "T-Thomas..."

Undertaker frowned, stepping towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think my water b-broke," she whispered as she began to shake. "I-it's too soon." Undertaker blinked, his eyes wide as he hurried over to her, helping her into her nightgown.

"I'll wake the children," he began as he pulled on his shirt and boots on. "Do you need help downstairs?" She shook her head. "Alright, then head down there." Undertaker kissed her head as he wrapped his coat around her before hurrying into the children's room. He gently shook the twins. "You need to get up now."

"But it's still dark out," Nathan whined between yawns as Sasha swatted Undertaker's hand away, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, but Mummy's going to have the baby soon." Both children immediately perked up.

"Really?!" they squealed, sitting up quickly.

"Yes. Now pull on your coats and wake your brother," Undertaker said, hurrying downstairs glancing at Iris as he did. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes; but the c-contractions have s-started" she whimpered slightly, leaning against the nearest upright coffin, her hands on her stomach.

He quickly kissed her head. "I'm sorry, love. We're almost ready," Undertaker went outside to hitch the one horse to the wagon. After that, he ran back in. David was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is little sister coming?" he mumbled sleepily."

"Yes," Undertaker said simply, picking up the small boy. He wrapped an arm around Iris, guiding her to the wagon. "Nathan, Sasha, ride in the back with Mummy."

"Alright," they said in unison, running out and jumping into the back as Undertaker let go of Iris to set David in the front.

"You can ride with me in the front," Undertaker told him, hurrying back to Iris to help her into the back of the wagon. She winced as another contraction hit her as she laid back slowly, the twins huddling around her. Undertaker quickly hopped up into the front, making the horse run as fast as he dared.

Within 15 minutes, Undertaker had reached Madame Red's manor. As soon as he stopped, the twins jumped out of the wagon, ran up to the door and began to pound on it. Undertaker gently set David down on the ground before walking to the back and helping Iris out.

Grell Sutcliff opened the door, glaring down at the twins. "What do you brats need?!"

"Mummy needs help!" they yelled at him as Undertaker gently picked Iris up bridal style and carried her up to the door.

Madame Red walked down behind Grell, looking out. "What on earth's going on?"

"Little sister's coming," David said simply. The twins nodded furiously in agreement.

Iris let out a whimper as another contraction came. "I-it's t-too early."

Madame Red frowned. "Bring her in. Grell, take the children to the library then come up," she instructed quickly backing away from the door to led Undertaker past while Grell ushered the children into the library. "I'll show you to an empty bedroom we can use," she said, hurrying upstairs and down the hall. Undertaker followed her quickly, kissing Iris' head and murmuring softly to her as Madame Red opened a door for him. He quickly walked in, setting Iris gently on the bed as Grell walked in. "Grell, get me a stack of towels and a wash rag." Madame Red ordered. She looked down at Iris. "How close are the contractions?"

"N-not very," Iris whimpered. "B-but they're bad." Madame Red frowned as she walked over to Iris. Undertaker watched as Madame Red gently pressed on Iris' stomach in a few places. Iris whimpered.

"The child's already in position," Madame Red began, "but it's not all the way down. There's still some time until you have to push."

"Wh-what c-could have b-brought this on?" Iris asked.

"Sometimes it's stress or something around you, but usually there's just no real cause," Madame Red sighed. "But it's possible that this child will be weaker than the others; in other words, this one may get sick more often and not be as strong." Undertaker frowned, gently wrapping his arm around Iris.

Grell walked back in with an arm-full of towels and looked around. "Where do I put these?" Madame Red glanced at him.

"On the bedside table should be fine, thank you." Grell nodded, walking over and setting the towels down, glancing at Undertaker and giving him a small, flirty smile. Madame Red glared at him slightly. "There's a time and a place for that." Iris gasped slightly as another contraction ran through her body.

"Th-they're closer t-together," she whimpered, clinging to Undertaker tightly. Madame Red nodded.

"Alright; I'm going to have you start to push soon, alright? Now, bend your legs up, good," the red headed woman said, watching Iris closely. "Ready, and push!" Iris clung tightly to Undertaker's hand as she pushed, a scream ripping through her body. "Push!" She felt as though her whole body was on fire as she pushed again.

This continued for the next two hours with little change. Iris lay there, exhausted, her whole body drenched in sweat. She sobbed, shaking her head.

"I-I can't," she sobbed, her grip on Undertaker's hand weakening. He frowned, holding her hand tightly.

"You can't stop, you're doing fine," Madame Red assured her. "If you need a small break, alright. Just a few moments." Iris nodded slightly, tears running down her face. Undertaker gently wiped the tears away, kissing her head.

"It's alright, love. You're alright," he soothed. He glanced at Madame Red, his face completely serious. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She studied him for a moment before nodding. "You can sit behind her; hold on her." He nodded, carefully sitting Iris up slightly just enough to slide behind her, his knees resting next to her hips. Gently, he leaned her back against his chest, taking her hands in each of his and holding them tightly. Madame Red smiled slightly before turning her attention back to Iris. "Alright, ready to start up again?"

Iris nodded slightly, a small whimper escaping her. "Y-yes." Madame Red gave her a small smile before Iris began to push again for another hour and a half.

After a full three and a half hours, the cries of a new born finally rang through the room. Iris collapsed back against Undertaker, panting hard. Madame Red smiled, gently bundling the crying infant in a soft towel.

"It's a girl," she cooed, walking up the length of the bed towards Iris and Undertaker. Undertaker smiled broadly, kissing Iris' head gently. She smiled weakly up at him, looking over at Madame Red and the still wailing baby. "Do you want to hold her?"

Iris smiled and nodded, resting her hands on Undertaker's legs and carefully pulling herself into a more comfortable sitting position, wincing slightly. "Y-yes, please." Madame Red smiled, leaning down and handing the younger woman the bundled infant. Undertaker looked over Iris' shoulder, studying the baby girl thoughtfully.

"A little brunette baby," he hummed, lightly resting his chin on his wife's shoulder. "She'll stick out a bit." He could hear Iris huff slightly, neither of their smiles fading even for a moment.

"She's just as beautiful as the other three were," she murmured, watching the infant's tears slowly dry up only to be replaced by sleep. Madame Red watched the three for a moment, her smile warm.

"I need to clean her up some," she said, leaning down to take the sleeping baby from Iris. "Do you want me to bring the other three up? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see their new little sister."

Undertaker gave a small snicker as Iris smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She watched the red headed woman walked out, holding the bundled infant close. Undertaker looked down at her and chuckled, gently nuzzling her neck.

"Have we thought of names yet?" Iris thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Hmm. Elizabeth?"

She made a face. "Isn't that the name of that overly perky blonde brat?"

He cackled, kissing her neck. "Now now luv~ be nice~" She huffed slightly, snuggling back against his chest. "So not Elizabeth? Lauren maybe?" Iris shook her head. "Bethany? Michelle? Lilly?"

She perked up at the last name. "Lilly Daniels," she murmured. "I love it."

Undertaker smiled, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Good."

She smiled slightly before a small frown creased her lips. "I don't know where we'll put another baby," she sighed. "They can't all sleep in one room."

He kissed her head. "Well, I have been planning on adding a third floor," he said softly. She looked back up at him in surprise.

"Really? B-But what about the price?"

"I have some saved away," he promised, gently nuzzling her. "We'll manage, don't worry, luv."

"I could help pay; you know money's different in the Otherworld. They pay with gems, it wouldn't be hard to change them into pounds or whatever here," she offered.

He shook his head. "No, luv. I want to take care of our family." Undertaker gently kissed her, silencing her protests. "Don't argue, luv. I don't want help supporting us." She frowned, nodding slightly, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"But it's my family as well," she said, her voice low. Iris sighed, resting the back of her head on his chest. They both looked up at the sound of small footsteps outside the door. She smiled when the door burst open and there stood Nathan, Sasha, and David, big smiles on their little faces.

"Where's little sister?!" David demanded, running in and jumping on the bed. Undertaker snickered, holding the small boy down, stopping him from bouncing on the bed.

"Calm down. Madame Red went to clean her up," he told the excited child. Iris smiled at the twins as they walked in, looking from her to Undertaker.

"Mummy? Why is Daddy sitting behind you like that?" Nathan asked, crawling up onto the bed.

"When's Madame Red coming back? I wanna see little sister!" Sasha whined, following her brother up.

Iris' cheeks colored slightly, her eyes drifting back to glance up at her husband. He giggled sheepishly, kissing her head. "Well, Madame Red should be back soon," she said slowly. "And your little sister's name is Lilly."

David smiled widely. "I like it!" Undertaker chuckled, pulling the small boy close to kiss his head.

"But why is Daddy sitting behind you?" Nathan whined. Sasha and David looked up at them curiously.

"Well, you see~" Undertaker began; "I'm just so comfortable to lay on!" All three little mouths opened in unison.

"Ohh," they all said. Iris huffed slightly, shifting against him. A light tapping came at the door followed by Madame Red walking in, a gentle smile on her lips.

"She's all clean and as healthy as can be," she smiled, walking over to Iris and Undertaker. She looked at the three children. "You need to quiet so she can rest, alright?" Three little silver heads nodded in unison, all three trying to see around the blanket their new little sister was wrapped in. Madame Red looked back at Iris. "She'll most likely need to feed soon."

Iris nodded, holding her arms out to take the infant. Madam Red carefully handed the bundled baby over and backed up slightly, smiling as the three other children all huddled around. Undertaker snickered, watching the little silver heads lean over and inspect their little sister.

"Her hair's not silver!" Nathan gasped. Lilly twitched, her small face scrunching up in her sleep.

"Hush, Nathan. Don't wake her," Iris scolded softly. Undertaker snickered, lightly patting the boy's head.

"Mummy's hair isn't silver~" he giggled. Sasha stared at awe at her little sister.

"She's tiny! And wrinkly!" she whispered.

Iris smiled. "You were all tiny and wrinkly when you were born." Madame Red smiled, lightly clearing her throat.

"It's still late. If you would like, you can stay her. I'd like to talk to both of you in the morning," she said. "The children can have the other guest room; the bed is big enough for the three of them. But I don't have anything for little Lilly."

"She can sleep with us," Undertaker said, smiling down at his family. Madame Red smiled.

"Alright you three, time for bed," she said, lightly tapping the three children on the head. They all looked up at her and whined. "She'll be her in the morning. Come on." Nathan and Sasha grudgingly jumped off the bed and shuffled after the red headed woman.

David glanced after his brother and sister before turning back to Lilly. He smiled happily, leaning over and kissing her little forehead. "I love you, Lilly," he whispered, jumping down and padding after his older siblings. Iris blinked, her smile warming. She relaxed back against Undertaker as the door silently clicked closed.

He chuckled, kissing her head. "You should sleep," he murmured. "I'll hold Lilly for a while." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. He smiled, carefully sliding out from behind her and taking the small bundle from her. She watched him hold the new born tenderly, his bangs brushing out of his face as he looked down at Lilly.

"She's beautiful like her mother," he smiled, his eyes drifting over to Iris. "I bet her eyes are the same mint green as yours as well." She smiled up at him sleepily.

"You're just a romantic sap," she yawned, laying down and watching him.

He snickered, leaning down and kissing her head. "Only for you, luv. Rest, I'll stay up with Lilly."

"But you need to rest as well," she argued. He smiled down at her, his bangs brushing out of his face.

"I just want to hold her for a little while longer." Iris smiled warmly, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"That's why I love you," she murmured. "You may look psychotic, but you're so sweet and gentle especially with your children."

He chuckled, gently kissing her hand. "That's because they're our special little ones, luv. Now sleep." She nodded slightly, her hand coming down to rest on the pillow next to her head. Her whole body welcomed the rest as her eyes shut and sleep overtook her. Undertaker watched her drift off before looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms. Each time another one of their children was born, its always reminded him...

_Just how precious life really is._


End file.
